First Year
by AngelHalo228
Summary: First year at Hogwarts is an open adventure, running away from Filch, breaking rules, pranking people. Getting on the Quidditich team would be fun too! For these three cousins, Dora, Lily and Hugo it’s just the start.
1. The Begining

**First Year By AngelHalo228**

**First year at Hogwarts is an open adventure, running away from Filch, breaking rules, pranking people. Getting on the Quidditich team would be fun too!**

**For these three cousins, Dora, Lily and Hugo it's just the start.**

"**Now, when I call your name, you will come forward to be sorted:**

**Danny Antony…Hufflepuff**

**Thomas Anderson…Hufflepuff**

**Christopher Banes…Gryffindor**

**Emerson Bells…Gryffindor**

**Nymphadora Longbottom…Ravenclaw**

**Jarrah Makarvei…Ravenclaw**

**Elena Malfoy…Slytherin**

**Lily Potter…Gryffindor**

**Craig Perry…Gryffindor**

**Ivan Roberts…Slytherin**

**Isabella Rummble…Hufflepuff**

**Hugo Weasley…Ravenclaw**

**Kaitlin Zems…Slytherin**

**Rodger Zeklos…Ravenclaw**

**Hugo and Nymphadora smiled encouragingly over to the Gryffindor table at Lily, who looked nervous, what with everyone talking to her, well they were glad that they were in the same house, better some together than none.**

*** * ***

**The next day Dora and Hugo, got up for their usual routine of getting up, washing, dressing, meeting in the common room, then meeting Lily in the entrance hall.**

**As they parted ways with Lily, Hugo couldn't help but see Danny Antony and Christopher Banes look at her small, beautiful physic and sigh. Anger bubbled up inside Hugo as he and Dora went to sit by their friends, Jarrah Makarvei and Rodger Zeklos, sat at the far end of the entrance hall. Hugo and Dora went over to them, Hugo couldn't help but notice how stupidly Christopher was trying to flirt with Lily Potter, in his point of view the man was wasting his time.**

"**Move over! There's heaps of room" a voice said next to Dora.**

**Hugo looked up, Of course their older family would want to check on them, just behind Dora stood James and Albus Potter, Sirius and Thomas Longbottom, Fred ll and Hannah Weasley. And of course Rose and Megan Weasley. The one and the only Rose and Megan Weasley. My annoying older sister's.**

"**The Ravenclaw's would have better accommodation if half the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's weren't trying to barge and reclaim out table" Hugo smirked, a really good smirk, his mother always says he got it from the Weasley in him, or he spends too much time round James, Albus and Lily's mum, Aunt Ginny, maybe **_**that's**_** why Uncle Harry likes her.**

"**Ha, Ha, Ha! Real funny Weasley anyone would think you had a sense of humor, too bad we know you better." Al said sounding air-headed, as usual.**

**Suddenly they were interrupted by Professor Xavier handing out their time-tables, so their cousins decided to sneak away. "What do you have Hu?"**

**HUGO ARTHUR WEASLEY**

**FIRST YEAR**

**TIMETABLE**

**MONDAY—**

**double potions**

**care of magical creatures**

**charms**

**Lunch**

**free**

**herbolygy**

**transfiguration**

**Dinner**

**TUESDAY—**

**astronomy**

**free**

**defense against dark arts**

**Lunch**

**transfiguration**

**charms**

**potions**

**Dinner**

**WEDNESDAY—THURSDAY**

**divination**

**care of magical creatures**

**herbolygy**

**Lunch**

**defense against dark arts**

**flying lessons**

**free**

**Dinner**

**FRIDAY—**

**charms**

**potions**

**transfiguration**

**Lunch**

**astronomy**

**free**

**herbolygy**

**Dinner**

"**Well—were basically the same just I don't have care of magical creatures on Monday, I have it on Tuesday, come on we had better get to the dungeons for potions, I heard from Tom that Professor Fink was never, ever in a good mood, well we have it with the Hufflepuff's, so lets go" gushed Dora, after eating a piece of toast. **

"**What ever, then let's go!" answered Hugo, "You guys coming," he asked Jarrah and Rodger.**

"**Naw! We will meet you their, Rodger's not done checking out that Isabella **

**Rummble girl!" said Jarrah.**

"**Ha, ha, ha, your dead Makarvei," answered Rodger and he started to ruff up Jarrah's hair.**

**Hugo and Dora headed down to the dungeons, and got back row seats on the left side of the room, as Danny Antony, Thomas Anderson and **_**that**_** Isabella Rummble girl, sat on the other side of the room. A second before Professor Fink arrived Jarrah and Rodger slid into the room opposite Dora and Hugo.**

"**Now, dose anyone know what I mix into a doxy antidote, to make it purple instead of green. No one, ar you there, Nymphadora Longbottom, aren't you Abigail Potter's girl, well!" said Fink.**

"**You add two slices of gilyweed, mixed with dry unicorn blood, and yes I'm Abi's daughter, and my name is Dora" Answered Nymphadora. **

**Hugo smirked and hid his laughter, Nymphadora loved her name but she preferred to be called Dora, Granmum sometimes get's away with calling her Nym, but rarely.**

**When potions eventually finished Hugo caught the eye of Rodger and mouthed the words, "What a Freak, glad class is over."**

"**Yah" he mouthed back as they all left for care of magical creatures with Hagrid and the Slytherin's.**

**As they made their way back down to the grounds, they passed Lily who was coming back from the Quidditich pitch, "Just had flying lessons with McKenzie, it was not fun! Hey when's your free time, mines after lunch" Lily said.**

"**Our's too" Jarrah and Rodger said.**

"**We got to go cousin, bye, and bye" I mocked our Granmum, while Dora mocked Granpapa, "Well do enjoy your day, ooh is that a battery."**

**We all cracked out on that one and didn't notice Lily leave, but it seems Ivan Roberts did, "Hey is that really your cousin, Weasley, Longbottom, and she's kind of cute!"**

"**Stay away from her Roberts, or I'll fight you" Hugo hissed.**

"**You wish, you against Me, Kaitlin **_**and**_** Elena!" Robert scoffed as the other Slytherin's came up behind him.**

"**He won't be alone" said Jarrah and Rodger.**

"**Yeah!" said Dora.**

"**Four against one, you don't fight fare Weasley" said Roberts.**

"**You should be in Slytherin, by the way you act, and look, I know for a fact that two second year Slytherin's think your hot, do you like any Slytherins Hugo?" asked Elena, Hugo was dumbfounded, that was the first time she had ever, ever called him Hugo.**

"**Err—No, Why?" He asked back, but Elena couldn't answer because class had started, Hagrid was teaching them about some sort of niffler.**

"**Makarvei, Zeklos, Weasley, Longbottom over here and Roberts, Malfoy, Zems over here, now feed your niffler."**

*** * ***

**Later that night at dinner, we saw our older cousins, Jack and Antonio, from Hufflepuff, started a food fight by throwing food all over the Slytherin Quidditich captain, Haddricks Samuels, Oh no, and then he threw it at Lily, then Lily accidentally threw it at Professor McKenzie, and it began, Hugo heaved a chunk of roast potatoes at Roberts, but the stupid Kaitlin Zems lightly pushed him out of the way **


	2. The Twins

**Later that night at dinner, we saw our older cousins, Jack and Antonio, from Hufflepuff, started a food fight by throwing food all over the Slytherin Quidditich captain, Haddricks Samuels, Oh no, and then he threw it at Lily, then Lily accidentally threw it at Professor McKenzie, and it began, Hugo heaved a chunk of roast potatoes at Roberts, but the stupid Kaitlin Zems lightly pushed him out of the way, and picked up at heap of cauldron cakes, hurl one at Dora, two at Rodger and Jarrah, then four at him, Lily was watching from a nearby table had jumped up and used the spell depulso, and Hugo fell backwards laughing, all the cakes hitting Lily instead.**

**Headmistress McGonagall walked in and every one was suddenly quiet…what would happen, "Who started this" she asked, than all eyes, even the teachers went to Jack and Antonio, who just cracked up laughing.**

"**Sorry, Professor, couldn't help it, we'll be good now yeah, Ant's going to go clean the trophy room, for detention" gushed Jack in-between laughs.**

"**Yeah I will…What, oh no way Jack, your dead" said Antonio. And they started fighting right their in front of all those teachers, big mistake, "Mr. Jack and Mr. Antonio Weasley accompany me to my office, this instance" said McGonagall. **


	3. Names Of Relatives

Okay heres something you might want to know, In most of my only Harry Potter fanfics these are the couples and kids:

Harry James Potter + Ginevra Molly Weasley:

James Remus Potter

Albus Severus Potter

Lily Luna Potter

Neville Algie Longbottom + Abigail Lilian Potter:

Sirius Blacke Longbottom

Thomas Frankie Longbottom

Nymphadora Mei Longbottom

Andromeda Kane Longbottom

Ronald Bilius Weasley + Hermione Jean Granger:

Megan Latea Weasley

Rose Ginevra Weasley

Hugo Arthur Weasley

George Arthur Weasley + Angelina Maybelle Johnson:

Fred Arthur Weasley ll

Hannah Belle Weasley

Pollyanna & Roxanna Jae Weasley

Kay Please Review

Love Ya Always


End file.
